Captain America (Ziemia-199999)
, The Man Out of Time''Avengers, The Sentinel of Liberty , The First Avengers (pseudonim redakcyjny) |Uniwersum=Ziemia-199999 |Tożsamość=Powszechnie znana |Wzrost=185 cm |Waga=110 kg |Kolor włosów=Blond|Kolor oczu=Niebieski |Zajęcie/zawód=Poszukiwacz przygód, żołnierz, agent S.H.I.E.L.D., były chłopiec na posyłkiDodatki w Avengers (Wersja na Blu-raya) |Klasa postaci=Nadczłowiek |Status prawny=Notowany |Stan cywilny=Kawaler |Narodowość=Amerykanin |Miejsce narodzin=Brooklyn, Nowy Jork, Nowy Jork |Znani krewni= Joseph "Joe" Rogers (ojciec, nie żyje); Sarah Rogers (matka, nie żyje) |Powiązania z grupami= Brak, dawniej Avengers (lider), S.H.I.E.L.D., SSR (strategiczne rezerwy naukowe), Armia USA i wojska sprzymierzone, Howling Commandos (lider), S.T.R.I.K.E. |Aktualny status = Lider swojej drużyny |Baza operacyjna= Obiekt New Avengers, dawniej: Triskelion, Brooklyn, Nowy Jork, Nowy Jork |Pierwsze pojawienie się=Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie |Ostatnie pojawienie się=Avengers: Infinity War 2 |Zdolności= Po otrzymaniu serum Superżołnierza, Steven jest wyższy, silniejszy i odporny na niektóre uderzenia. Dzięki serum przeżył także hibernację, gdy jego samolot zatonął w oceanie. Posiada również niezniszczalną tarczę, która została stworzona ze stopu wibranium, adamantium i stali. :'Sztucznie zwiększona siła': W wyniku podania serum super-żołnierza, Steve został przekształcony z wątłego młodzieńca do samego szczytu (prawdopodobnie powyżej) potencjału ludzkiego. Posiada również nadludzką wytrzymałość, prędkość, siłę, refleks, rozum, zwinność, regenerację, celność i długowieczność. :'Mistrz bojowniczy:' Captain America jest bardzo zwinny i silny. Posiada niesamowite zdolności bojownicze. |Aktor=Chris Evans (Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie, Avengers, Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz, Avengers: Czas Ultrona, gra Captain America: Super Soldier, scenka kameo w Thor: Mroczny Świat, zapowiedziane: Avengers: Infinity War 1 i 2) |Uwagi=1. Prototyp tarczy Capa został stworzony przez Howarda Starka. Materiały, z których był zrobiony, Phil Coulson znalazł u Tony'ego. 2. Zdolności Steve'a są prawie identyczne do jego odpowiedników z Mainstream i Ultimate |Biografia= Wczesne życie Rogers urodził się 4 lipca 1918 roku. Jego matka, Sarah zmarła na zapalenie gruźlicę, a ojciec Joseph udusił się gazem musztardowym.Steve trafił do domu dziecka, gdzie był regularnie bity. Ale właśnie tam poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Buckiego.Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie'' Superżołnierz W czasie Drugiej Wojny Światowej Steve wielokrotnie próbuje zaciągnąć się do Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. W dniu 14 czerwca 1943 roku Rogers zostaje odrzucony po raz piąty z powodu jego licznych problemów zdrowotnych i fizycznych. Podczas gdy oglądał wystawę przyszłych technologii z jego przyjacielem Jamesem "Buckym" Barnesem, Rogers ponownie próbował zaciągnąć się do wojska. Usłyszawszy rozmowę Rogersa z Barnesem o chęci pomocy w wojnie, Dr. Abraham Erskine pozwolił Rogersowi zapisać się do wojska. Rogers został zwerbowany do projektu: "Odrodzenie", aby otrzymać serum "super-żołnierza". Eksperyment prowadził Erskine, pułkownik Chester Phillips i agentka Peggy Carter. Pułkownik Phillips był przekonany, że Rogers nie był odpowiednią osobą do procedury, ale ustąpił po tym, gdy zobaczył, że Rogers chce poświęcić życie dla wojny. W noc przed zabiegiem, Erskine powiedział Rogersowi, że jego pierwszym przedmiotem badań był nazistowski oficer Johann Schmidt, który przeszedł niedoskonałą wersją eksperymentu, stając się nadczłowiekiem, ale za to cierpi na skutki uboczne. Schmidt odkrywszy lokalizację Erskina, wysłał zabójcę, aby go zabić. W Ameryce, Erskine podał Rogersowi serum super-żołnierza poprzez Vita-Rays. Rogers wyszedł z eksperymentu wyższy i umięśniony. Niestety po eksperymencie, jeden z uczestników laboratorium wyjął pistolet i zamordowany Erskina, pokazując się jako zabójca Schmidta, Heinz Kruger. Rogers dorwał uciekającego Krugera, ale morderca popełnił samobójstwo. Captain America Wraz ze śmiercią Erskina, formuła super-żołnierza zginęła. Po sugestię senatora Brandta, Rogers zdecydował się zabawiać naród w barwnym stroju jako "Captain America", aby promować wojsko, a nie ograniczać się do laboratorium, podczas gdy naukowcy próbowali odkryć formułę Erskine. Po występach w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w listopadzie 1943 roku, Rogers pojawił się we Włoszech przed aktywnym wojskiem, którzy otrzymali swoje osiągnięcia z niewielkim entuzjazmem. Tam Rogers dowiedział się, że Barnes zginął w walce z siłami Schmidta o tajne urządzenie. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Barnes nie żyje, Rogers zażądał próbę ratunku razem z Peggy i Howardem Starkiem, przelatując nad liniami wroga. Rogers dostał się do twierdzy należącej do organizacji Schmidta, Hydry , uwalniając większość schwytanych żołnierzy przed wejściem do pokoju, w którym uwolnił Barnesa i zauważył mapę, która pokazała lokalizacje innych baz Hydry w Europie. Rogers następnie spotkał Schmidta i doszło do krótkiej konfrontacji z nim i jego głównym naukowcem, Arnimem Zolą. Schmidt ujawnił swoją "twarz" zdejmując maskę i pokazując swoją czerwoną czaszkę, która przyniosła mu pseudonim "Red Skull". Podczas gdy Schmidt i Zola wybiegli z budynku tylnymi drzwiami, Rogers uciekł wąską trasą z samoniszczającego się obiektu Hydry, a następnie udał się z powrotem do uwolnionych żołnierzy. Rogers zwerbował Barnesa, Dum-Dum Dugana, Gabe Jonesa, Jima Morita, Jamesa Falswortha i Jacquesa Derniera do ataku na inne znane bazy należące do Hydry. Stark dał Rogersowi nowy strój i nową, okrągłą tarczę wykonaną z Vibranium, zdolną do odbijania dużej ilości obrażeń. Służba wojskowa W poleceniu swego własnego zespołu żołnierzy, Captain America wyruszył na wyprawę w celu sabotażu i zniszczenia wysiłków Hydry, która chciała rządzić światem.Captain America: Super Soldier W pewnym momencie dwóch żołnierzy mówią Kapitanowi Ameryce, że Hydra została zaatakowana przez żołnierzy. Kapitan Ameryka przybył, aby im pomóc, ale zakończyło się to walką z żołnierzami Hydry. Kapitan został otoczony przez ogień wywołany miotaczami opancerzonych żołnierzy Hydry. Pojmany Kapitan powiedział żołnierzom, że broń nie należy do nazistów, a następnie groził im, że Amerykanie i Howard Stark są przygotowani do ataku. Podczas komunikacji z Peggy Carter, Kapitan Ameryka dowiedział się, że Howard Stark analizujący amunicję i jego sojusznicy znaleźli poprzednią nocą w górach Bawarii, gdzie amunicja została wykonana z rzadkiego metalu. Po przeglądzie przez Hydrę kontaktu, Kapitan Ameryka dowiedziała się o projekcie: "Master Man", który prowadził Arnim Zola, by poznać sekrety ludzkiego umysłu jako jeden krok w kierunku nieśmiertelności. Osoba na rolce filmowej oświadczyła, że użyje krwi Red Skulla w spisku, w celu powielenia serum Abrahama Erskina. Naukowiec wspomniał również, że dano mu zamek w górach i niektórych żołnierzy Hydry do ochrony, podczas gdy on prowadził eksperymenty. Kapitan Ameryka spadł do wioski niedaleko zamku. Następnie użył tarczy, by zniszczyć armaty tak, żeby Invaders mogli wejść do wioski. Po nawiązaniu kontaktu z centralą, powiedziano mu,żeby zniszczył pozostałe armaty tak,by Invaders mogli zrzucić bomby. Udało mu się zniszczyć armaty w wieży zamku. Po zdjęciu armaty na pobliskim bunkrze, Kapitan Ameryka pobiegł do zbrojowni w celu zniszczenia broni, zanim trafi ona do nazistów. Po rozwaleniu ostatniej armaty, Kapitan znalazł radio i skontaktował się z Peggy, mówiąc jej, że zniszczył armaty. Skontaktował się również z Montgomerym Falsworthem pytając, czy wszystkie karabiny zostały zniszczone. Mimo, że nie dostał się do armat w czasie planował udać się do anteny radiowej. Kiedy udał się tam udał, natknął się na coraz więcej oddziałów Hydry prowadzonych przez Barona Wolfganga Von Struckera. Rogers podsadził więcej ładunków wzdłuż belek ze stali na wieży anteny radiowej dając sobie dziesięć minut, aby ją zniszczyć. Baron Strucker znalazł Kapitana przed windą na szczyt wieży i wywiązała się długa walka. Kiedy Kapitan próbował umieścić ostatnią bombę, Baron Strucker wrócił i Rogers musiał pokonać go po raz kolejny. Po pokonaniu Struckera antena radiowa została zniszczona, ale armaty jeszcze uderzyły w skrzydła jednego z samolotów przewożących najeźdźców, którzy zaczęli skakać na spadochronach. Gdy samolot przygotował się do zderzenia z wieżą, Baron Strucker był zaskoczony, bo Kapitan pobił go nieprzytomności, gdyż obaj spadli z eksplodującej wieży, o krok od katastrofy. Gdy Kapitan odzyskał świadomość, został zabrany do laboratorium Arnima Zoli przez Iron Crossa i zobaczył Madame Hydrę wydającą rozkazy. Po krótkiej rozmowie Zola pobrał od niego krew i pokazał mu swój nowy projekt z większym udziałem przedmiotów testowych zawierających Serum Super-żołnierza od jego krwi. Kapitan obudził w laboratorium, gdzie wyrwał i wyłączył zelektryfikowane drzwi. Zaczął od podstaw, czyli od zlokalizowania i zniszczenia próbek eksperymentów Zoli po przez armię super-żołnierzy. Pokonał naukowców Hydry i strażników w zbrojach, a następnie udał się do radia, aby porozmawiać z Peggy Carter. Dowiedział się, że niektórzy z jego przyjaciół są przesłuchiwani gdzieś w lochu, więc pobiegł spróbował ich uwolnić i uciec. Captain America odzyskał swój sprzęt i zaczął szukać Bucky'ego, który był eskortowany przez dwóch żołnierzy Hydry. Bucky poinformował go, że jego inni przyjaciele są w bazie i musi upewnić się, że ich ucieczka pójdzie gładko. Bucky dał Kapitanowi komunikator radiowy, aby pozostać w kontakcie podczas, gdy Bucky dostanie się do pociągu. Captain America użył wieży, aby zniszczyć armię ulepszonych żołnierzy Hydra, na torach kolejowych. Captain America wydał rozkaz nalotu na most, aby zapobiec ataku Hydry. Kiedy zabrał się do niszczenia pozostałej wieżyczki AA i ratowania Dum Dum Dugana i Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a, cała piątka eksperymentalnych Super Żołnierzy Zoli uciekła. Po zniszczeniu jednego ze Screamer'ów (eksperymentalnych super żołnierzy wytwarzających telekinezę), Steve nadal szukał Dugana i Falsworth'a. Captain America uznał, że musi zniszczyć pozostałych Screamerów. Po wykorzystaniu swoich mocy, Screamery doznały chwilowego obciążenia psychicznego. Udało mu się znaleźć Dum Dum Dugana przywiązanego do łóżka do badania. Podczas bójki pokonał ostatnie dwa Screamery i siły Hydry. Po uwolnieniu Dum Dum Dugana, kapitan następnie pobiegł do Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a który został zabrany przez Madame Hydrę podczas alarmu dźwiękowego. Kiedy Captain America uciekał, czterech Screamerów pojawiło się na drodze, a Captain America znów ich pokonał. Na zewnątrz znalazł Madame Hydrę porywającą Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a do innego obszaru więziennego w Zemo Manor. Dum Dum Dugan zestrzelił żołnierzy Hydry śmigłowcem, dając Kapitanowi szansę dogonić Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a. Dotarł do drzwi frontowych stwierdzając, że są zamknięte. Potem przeszukał labirynty ogrodu, a przed dworem znalazł klucz. Przy wejściu, Madame Hydra stała przed nim, szukając Montgomery'ego. Madame Hydra zaatakowała Kapitana. Jednak, kiedy zaczęła uciekać, Steve zaczął ją gonić. Madame Hydra skoczyła z balkonu i uciekała przez cały zamek. Dogonił ją i zakończył pościg odbijając jej pociski na nią. Uderzania amunicji zostawiło jej blizny na twarzy. Uciekła, a Rogers nie ruszył w pościg, lecz pokierował się w stronę pobliskiej linii kolejowej. Dum Dum Dugan wywołał takie rozproszenie, że Red Skull przybył do zamku. Arnim Zola spytał Red Skulla, czy mógłby przynieść Kosmiczną Kostkę, do uruchomienia Sleepera. Captain America używa pociągu Zoli, aby rozwalić drzwi do laboratorium, gdzie Zola zakończył budowę Sleepera, gigantycznego robota. Red Skull łapie Captaina i pobiera mu krew, próbując skopiować serum Superżołnierza, jednak Steve niszczy wszystkie jego próbki i ucieka. Red Skull nakazuje Iron Crossowi zabić Captaina i przynieść jego zwłoki. Steve pokonuje Iron Crossa i ściga Red Skulla aż do laboratorium, gdzie Zola aktywuje Sleepera. Po uruchomieniu robota Zola ucieka Po wybuchu laboratorium Captain America odzyskuje przytomność, odnajduje mapę i kieruje się w stronę Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a. Podczas ucieczki ze zniszczonej bazy Steve niszczy jednego ze Screamery'ów. Potem udaje się na zewnątrz i wspina się na górkę. Red Skull ucieka helikopterem, ale Captain nie próbuje go powstrzymać tylko wraca po Falsworth'a. Po użyciu anteny Steve znajduje działko AA i wybuchowe przeszkody. Podczas próby wejścia do bazy Captaina atakuje jeden z żołnierzy Red Skulla. Steve używa wyrzutni rakiet, aby zastrzelić go na odległość. Gdy Captain America znajduje Montgomery'ego, do pomieszczenia przybywa Arnim Zola w ciele robota. Zola stwierdza, że gdyby pobrał Captainowi bardzo dużo krwi, zabiłby go i uzyskał kontrolę nad Montgomerym. Captain szybko pokonuje Zolę i uwalnia Montgomery'ego z łańcuchów. Nagle do zamku przybywają Bucky i Dum Dum Dugan. Bucky niszczy pomieszczenie, a Falsworth ujawnia, że pod ziemią Zola trzyma broń, która potrafi zniszczyć nawet samoloty. Captain decyduje się na zejście pod ziemię, jednak Bucky i inni przekonują go twierdząc, że zginie podczas nalotów na zamek. Steve stwierdził, że za chwilę przyleci samolot ratunkowy stawiając mu trudny wybór: odlot z nim lub bez niego. Steve obiega dziedziniec i napotyka kolejnego Bota Zoli, który twierdzi, że nadal będzie przeprowadzał eksperymenty na ludziach, w celu przyspieszenia ewolucji żołnierzy Hydry. Następnie bot rzuca Sleeperem w samolot amerykański. Captain rzuca botem w drugiego bota, który niszczy przypadkowo Sleepera dając samolotom czas na ucieczkę. Kiedy wszystkie boty zostają zniszczone, Dum Dum Dugan niszczy szyję robota i umożliwia Cap'owi rzucenie tarczą w pszewody, w których znajduje się mapa zamku. Cap niszczy także zasilanie, a zamek Zoli wybucha. Po wybuchu Captain wracaja z Bucky'm, Duganem i Falsworth'em do bazy. Komandosi wycofują się i przygotowują na kolejną zasadzkę Hydry. Koniec wojny W 1945 roku''Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz Captain America i jego drużyna Howling Commandos atakują pociąg przewożący dr. Zolę. Drużyna zabija żołnierzy Zoli i porywa Arnima. Niestety podczas misji Bucky wypada z pociągu i spada z gór. Zasmucony śmiercią przyjaciela Cap prowadzi swoich komandosów do bazy Schmidta, który, według zeznań Zoli, próbuje zniszczyć okolice Nowego Jorku. Dla dywersji Rogers sam atakuje bazę Schmitda i poddaje się. Kiedy Schmitd przesłuchuje Rogersa do pomieszczenia dostają się komandosi Captaina. Rogers dostaje się do samolotu Red Skulla. W centrum dowodzenia Cap staje do walki z Red Skullem i niszczy pojemnik z Tesseractem. Schmitd rzuca się na Tesseract, który jest zbyt silny dla zwykłego człowieka. Red Skull rzopuszcza się w plamie światła. Tesseract spada na podłogę i wypala w niej dziurę. Steve używa drogi radiowej, żeby połączyć się z Peggy. Rogers nie widzi bezpiecznego miejsca do lądowania, więc decyduje się utopić samolot w oceanie. Cap żegna się z Peggy i wpada razem z samolotem do oceanu, gdzie zamarza. Później Stark ogląda z łodzi podwodnej zniszczony samolot. Jego drużyna znajduje Tesseract, ale nie znajduje ani śladu Steve'a, który zostaje uznany za zmarłego. Człowiek spoza czasu Prawie siedemdziesiąt lat później Steve budzi się w sali szpitalnej, urządzonej w stylu lat czterdziestych. Styl jednak nie był za bardzo trafny, ponieważ audycja radiowa była nadawana przed jego zaginięciem. Kiedy Steve ucieka z budynku, widzi współczesny Nowy Jork i Nicka Fury'ego, który oznajmia mu, że był w śpiączce dziesiątki lat. Gniew przechodzi Steve'owi, kiedy dowaiaduje się, że Peggy żyje, ale jest na emeryturze. Rogers zostaje zamknięty w jednym z pomieszczeń S.H.I.E.L.D., gdzie musi dostosować się do dzisiejszego świata.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 2 Odcinek 14 Tydzień później Nick Fury odwiedza Steve'a i informuje go, że Tesseract został skradziony z bazy S.H.I.E.L.D. przez Asgardczyka o imieniu Loki. Nick zaprasza Steve'a do pomocy innym bohaterom w znalezieniu Tesseractu. Rogers zostaje przetranspotowany Quinjetem na Helicarrier, gdzie spotyka agentów Natashę Romanoff i Phila Coulsona, który okazuje się być jego największym fanem, a także naukowca dr. Bruce'a Bannera. Gdy Cap dowiaduje się, że Loki ma wystąpić w Stuttgartcie, w Niemczech rusza tam z nowym strojem, Quinjetem i agentką Romanoff. Kiedy okazuje się, że Loki jest silniejszy od Rogersa, na ratunek przybywa Tony Stark jako Iron Man. Bohaterowie pokonują Lokiego, ale Steve nadal twierdzi, że Loki zbyt szybko się poddał, więc informuje innych o swoich obawach. Thor, przybrany brat Lokiego ma inne plany: chce zabrać Lokiego do Asgardu. Tony próbuje go powstrzymać, ale sprowokowany Thor wdaje się z nim w walkę. Wreszcie Rogers zatrzymuje bohaterów przed walką i prosi Thora, aby odłożył młot. Jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony Thor skacze na Captaina, który w porę podnosi tarczę. Dopiero w tedy, kiedy cały las zostaje zniszczony, cała trójka się opamiętuje. Wśród innych bohaterów Na pokładzie Helicarriera, Steve próbuje zbadać jego tajemnice z dr. Bannerem i Tonym Starkiem, jednak nie znajdują nic, poza tym, co powiedział im Fury. Pod koniec dochodzenia Tony i Rogers stwierdzają, że Nick nie był z nimi uczciwy w sprawie Tesseractu, który planował wykorzystać do działań zbrojnych. Po kłótni bohaterów Helicarrier zostaje niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez agenta S.H.I.E.L.D. Clinta Bartona zahipnotyzowanego przez Lokiego. Wybuch jednego z silników skłania Rogersa i Starka do współpracy. Następnie Steve dowiaduje się, że Loki uciekł z celi, Clint wydostał się spod jego kontroli, a agent Phil Coulson nie żyje. Te wydarzenia skłaniają innych bohaterów do wspólnego działania. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Stark wnioskuje, że Loki dostał się do Stark Tower w Nowym Jorku, więc pchany pragnieniem zemsty wkłada zbroję Iron Mana i opuszcza Helicarrier. Rogers, Romanoff i Barton wchodzą na pokład Quinjeta i dołączają do Starka. Kiedy lądują w mieście, Stark nie może powstrzymać Lokiego, który już zdążył otworzyć portal Tesseractem. Nad Manhattanem pojawia się armia Chitauri, sojuszników Lokiego. Loki niszczy Quinjeta i zmusza agentów do lądowania. Bohaterowie lądują na ulicy zapchanej Chitaurimi. Podczas walki z armią na Manhattan przybywają Thor i dr. Banner. Kiedy Leviathan zbliża się do Starka, Rogers dowiaduje się, że Bruce umie zmieniać się w Hulka, więc prosi go, aby się w niego przekształcił. Steve szybko obmyśla plan ataku na portal Chitaurich. Walka była długa i wyczerpująca, ale Rogersowi udało się uratować cywili i zabić dziesiątki Chitauri. Rogers wpina się z Romanoff na Stark Tower, gdzie zeskakuje na jeden z pojazdów Chitauri. Romanoff zrzuca Tesseract i zamyka portal. Steve jednak podnosi Tesseract, aby uratować Starka, który niszczy główną bazę Chitauri. Po zniszczeniu bazy zginęli też wszyscy Chitauri. Tony spada w dół z powodu wyczerpania mocy. Steve każe Romanoff ponownie wyłączyć portal. Na szczęście Hulk w porę skacze, aby złapać spadającą zbroję Starka. Kiedy Chitauri zostali zniszczeni, a Loki trafił do Asgardu, ledwo stworzona grupa Avengers zostaje rozwiązana. Rogers zaczyna podróż w poszukiwaniu przygód na swoim motorze Harley. Agent S.H.I.E.L.D. Po bitwie o Nowy Jork, Steve dołącza do S.H.I.E.L.D. gdzie zostaje przydzielony do misji z Natashą Romanoff i agentem Rumlowem.''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinity Comic #1'' Rogers zamieszkuje w Waszyngtonie. Spotyka tam byłego weterana wojskowego Sama Wilsona. Podczas trenowania biegania z Samem, Steve'a wzywa Romanoff i informuje o misji ratunkowej na Oceanie Indyjskim organizacja Lemurian Star uprowadziła agentów S.H.I.E.L.D.. Podczas misji ratunkowej Rogers osobiście pokonuje porywaczy i ich lidera Gorgesa Batroca. Steve odkrywa, że Romanoff pobiera pliki z komputera statku, o czym powinien (ale tego nie zrobił) poinformować go Fury. Rogers wraca do bazy S.H.I.E.L.D. na Triskelionie i rozpoczyna kłótnię z dyrektorem Fury'm o zatajanie informacji. W odpowiedzi Fury informuje go o projekcie Insight, stworzeniu trzech nowych Helicarrierów do obrony ziemii. Rogers natychmiast sprzeciwia się planom Nicka i zastanawia się nad opuszczeniem S.H.I.E.L.D.. Spisek Hydry Po zamachu na Nicka przez nieznanego zabójcę Fury pojawia się w domu Steve'a i informuje go, że S.H.I.E.L.D. jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Następnie Nick zostaje postrzelony dwa razy i przewraca się na Rogersa nakłaniając go, aby nikomu nie ufał. Steve od razu rzuca się na zabójcę, który później według opisów zostaje zidentyfikowany przez Black Widow (Romanoff) jako Winter Soldier. Potem Captain udaje się do szpitala, aby pożegnać się z Fury'm, który umiera, a jego ciało jest zabrane przez Marię Hill. Rogers udaje się na rozmowę z Alexandrem Pierce'm, któremu decyduje się nie mówić, że Fury tylko upozorował swoją śmierć. Steve zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że Pierce coś przed nim ukrywa, wzywając swoich agentów. Kiedy Cap opuszcza budynek windą, atakują go agenci Rumlowa, których pokonuje, a następnie Quinjetem opuszcza Triskelion. Steve i Black Widow odkrywają, że na karcie pamięci ze statku nie znajdują się prawdziwe informacje. Natasha nie może otworzyć prawdziwych plików, ale odkrywa ich źródło: Camp Lehigh. Kiedy razem z Rogersem docierają na miejsce dawnego obozu, odkrywają tam opusczoną placówkę S.H.I.E.L.D. i zapisaną na komputerze świadomość Arnima Zoli. Zola ujawnia im, że po Drugiej Wojnie Światowej, on i inni niemieccy naukowcy zostali zatrudnieni przez S.H.I.E.L.D., a w tajemnicy knuli spiski przywrócenia Hydry i utworzenia Winter Soldiera. Zola pokazuje im też swoją bazę danych o ludziach i ich tajnych tożsamościach. Nagle placówka wybucha, a Cap ledwo unosi tarczę, żeby zasłonić nią siebie i Romanoff. Bohaterowie opuszczają placówkę. Zimowy Żołnierz Następnego dnia Steve i Natasha proszą Sama Wilsona o pomoc. Sam zgadza się pomóc im odzyskać plany S.H.I.E.L.D., które pomaga im także odzyskać Jasper Sitwell, agent Hydry podszywający się pod agenta S.H.I.E.L.D.. Pod szantażem Sitwell ujawnia plany Hydry dotyczące projektu Insight i zabicia kilku milionów osób zagrażających algorytmowi Zoli. Niedługo potem Steve, Natasha i Sam zostają zaatakowani przez Winter Soldiera i agentów Hydry/S.H.I.E.L.D.. Podczas długiej walki Steve'owi udaje się zerwać maskę Winter Soldierwi, który okazuje się być Bucky'm. Bucky nie przypomina sobie Steve'a. Bohaterowie zostają przewiezieni do aresztu, który Rumlow uważa za prosty do znalezienia. Maria Hill przebrana za agenta Hydry uwalnia całą trójkę i zabiera do tajnej bazy i szpitala Nicka Fury'ego. W szpitalu Fury informuje Capa o tym, że nie zginął, a Pierce, który próbuje zrealizować program Insight nie wie o przeprogramowaniu Helicarrierów przez prawdziwych agentów. Nick mówi Steve'owi, że S.H.I.E.L.D. została rozwiązana, więc nie ma ufać agentom, którzy twierdzą, że są po jej stronie. Fury przekonuje Hill, Romanoff i Wilsona, aby słuchali Captaina America. Gdy Pierce spotyka się z World Security Council i rozpoczyna projekt Insight, Cap wkłada swój dawny strój i włamuje się do Trikselionu. Razem z Falconem zwracają na siebie uwagę agentów, którzy zaczynają ich atakować. W tym czasie Falcon niszczy trzy Helicarriery za pomocą kontrolera. Cap szybko wskakuje na jeden z Helicarrierów i podejmuje walkę z Bucky'm. Maria Hill także włamuje się do Trikselionu i przejmuje kontrole nad Helicarrierami. Rogers skłania Marię, aby zestrzeliła jego Helicarrier. Captain odkłada tarczę i odmawia walki, aby przypomnieć Bucky'emu jego przeszłość. Steve zostaje pobity przez Winter Soldiera prawie na śmierć. Helicarrier wpada do rzeki Potomac. Bucky'emu przypomina się przeszłość i w ostatniej chwili wyskakuje z Helicarriera i wyciąga Steve'a z rzeki. Winter Soldier ucieka zostawiając nieprzytomnego Rogersa na lądzie, obok rzeki. Steve budzi się w szpitlu. Spotyka tam pełnego zdenerwowania Nicka Fury'ego, który zaprowadza go do grobu ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Nick żegna się ze Steve'em i proponuje mu, aby udał się do Europy i pokonał Hydrę. Natsha również spotyka się ze Steve'em i pokazuje mu dokumenty Winter Soldiera. Captain America sam próbuje znaleźć Bucky'ego, ale mu się to nie udaje. Zjednoczenie Avengers Jakiś czas później Steve dołącza do przywróconej drużyny Avengers, która ma za zadanie zniszczyć oddziały Hydry i przejąć Berło Lokiego, które zostało skradzione przez Barona Struckera podczas upadku S.H.I.E.L.D.. Avengers śledzą Struckera, aż do placówki Hydry w Sokovii, gdzie ich lider Steve każe rozpocząć atak. Stark odzyskuje berło Lokiego, ale cała drużyna zostaje zaatakowana przez szybko biegnącego wojownika i czarodziejkę. Po misji, w Avengers Tower, Maria Hill, podczas opowiadania bohaterów rozpoznaje w tej dwójce Wandę i Pietra Maximoffów, bliźniaków z Sokovii, którzy otrzymali swoje zdolności dzięki berłu.Avengers: Czas Ultrona Trzy dni później Avengers organizują imprezę na cześć zwycięstwa. Sam także pojawia się na uroczystości i dzieli się ze Steve'em nowymi informacjami o Bucky'm. Pod koniec imprezy, Avengers, Rhodey, najlepszy przyjaciel Tony'ego i dr. Halen Cho podchodzą do młota Thora i próbują go podnieść. Żaden z nich nie może go podnieść (Steve nawet minimalnie go przesunął). Thor twierdzi, że nie są tego godni. Natychmiast po tym na środku sali pojawia się dron z Iron Legionu Iron Mana i oskarża ich o zły wpływ na świat. Kiedy informuje bohaterów, że najlepiej uratować świat zabijając wszystkich członków Avengers, oni rozpoznają w nim Ultrona, sztuczną inteligencję stworzoną przez Bruce'a Bannera i Tony'ego Starka. Niestety program Ultron zadziałał nieprawidłowo, a dron wezwał wszystkie zbroje Iron Mana, które zaczęły niszczyć Stark Tower i ukradły berło Lokiego. Bliźnięta Po ucieczce Ultrona, Stark obmyśla kolejny plan. Jego dochodzenie prowadzi Avengers do Republiki Południowej Afryki, gdzie dowiadują się, że Ultron kupił ogromne ilości vibranium na czarnym rynku od Ulyssessa Klaue'a. Kiedy okazuję się, że bliźniacy Maximoff pomagają Ultronowi w walce z wartownikami, Avengers ruszają na Wandę, która odpycha ich swoją mocą i powoduje u nich straszne wizje. Steve zaczyna widzieć imprezę z lat 40-tych i Peggy Carter, która za chwile znika razem z innymi uczestnikami zabawy. Captain America budzi się na podłodze, żeby zobaczyć odchodzące bliźnięta i Ultrona z vibranium. Kiedy dotknięty czarami Wandy Hulk powoduje zamieszanie w Johannesburgu, Avengers decydują się przeprowadzić na farmę Clinta. Tam Steve i Tony rozprawiają o kolejnej misji. Nagle w szopie pojawia się Nick Fury i motywuje drużynę do walki z Ultronem. Banner wnioskuje, że Ultron chce ewoluować, co doprowadza grupę do wniosku, że jego następnym celem będzie sztuczne ciało z vibranium, które próbowała stworzyć dr. Cho w Seulu. Captain America, Black Widow i Hawkeye wsiadają w Quinjeta i lecą do Korei Południowej, ale sprytny Ultron ucieka z laboratorium dr. Cho w przyczepie zawierającej kołyskę regeneracyjną swojego nowego ciała. Kiedy bohaterowie docierają do laboratorium Ultrona już tam nie ma. Hawkeye zauważa uciekiniera, a Cap wdaje się z nim w walkę odwracając jego uwagę od Black Widow, która kradnie kołyskę. Ultron szybko orientuje się, że Cap próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę, więc rzuca nim o wykolejony pociąg. Bliźniacy Maximoff, którzy czują się oszukani przez Ultrona, pomagają Captainowi uratować cywili. Hawkeye'owi udaje się przechwycić Black Widow i kołyskę, ale za cenę zostawienia Steve'a. Wanda informuje Steve'a, że jeśli Hawkeye odda Tony'emu kołyskę, Stark użyje sztuczne ciało do walki z Ultronem. Bliźniacy i Steve przybywają na czas do Stark Tower, aby zatrzymać Starka przed przesłaniem J.A.R.V.I.S.a do sztucznego ciała. Kiedy Pietro odłącza kabel zasilający kołyskę, Thor uderza w nią młotem, ładując ją do stu procent. Sztuczne ciało ożywa i informuje Avengers, że pomoże im pokonać Ultrona. Twierdzi też, że nie jest J.A.R.V.I.S.em, tylko Visionem. Steve zaprasza Visiona, Wandę i Pietra do Avengers. Imperatyw Ultrona Avengers przygotowują się do konfrontacji z Ultronem, który wraca Sokovii i rozpoczyna budowę maszyn z vibranium, wystarczająca silne, aby podnieść kawałek Sokovii nad ziemię, a później go zrzucić. Miasto zostaje szybko ewakuowane, ale Ultron i jego armia robotów utrudnia bohaterom ewakuowanie wszystkich. Hulk ratuje Black Widow z niewoli, a Captain America i jego zespół zajmują uwagę Ultrona. Vision osłaniany przez Iron Mana odcina Ultronowi połączenie z internetem uniemożliwiając mu przenoszenie się do innych robotów. Niestety maszyna coraz szybciej podnosiła Sokovię w powietrze. Iron Man twierdzi, że należy zniszczyć miasto z powietrza, a Captain America, że trzeba uratować wszystkich cywilów. Nagle nad miastem pojawia się Helicarierr S.H.I.E.L.D. i pozostałości z drużyny. Nick Fury zarządza, aby spuścić nad miasto małe statki kosmiczne, które mają przetransportować ludzi na ziemię. Kiedy cywile zostają przeniesieni na Helicarierr, Avengers wchodzą do ruin kościoła i bronią reaktora przed armią robotów Ultrona. Ultron przejmuje kontrolę nad Helicarierrem i zaczyna strzelać do cywilów. Hulkowi udaje się wyrzucić Ultrona z samolotu, ale ten strzela w Pietra, zabijając go. Kiedy Avengers upewnili się, że wszyscy są na dole, Thor i Iron Man niszczą reaktor oraz spalają miasto. Ostatni Ultron ląduje na ziemi, ale zostaje zabity przez Visiona. Powrót Jakiś czas później, w Nowym Jorku zostaje wybudowany obiekt New Avengers, w celu szkolenia nowych rekrutów. Thor i Tony odwiedzają placówkę, a Thor informuje Tony'ego i Steve'a o pojawieniu się czterech nowych Kamieniach Nieskończoności, w tym jednym w berle Lokiego. Stark i Rogers informują Thora, że kamień będzie bezpieczniejszy w Visionie niż w Asgardzie. Cap zaprasza Tony'ego do ponownego dołączenia Avengers, ale ten odmawia. |Pojawienia się= Seria *Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. **Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 1 Odcinek 1 (2013-09-24) scenka przed filmem *Agentka Carter **Agentka Carter Sezon 1 Odcinek 1 (2015-01-06) **Agentka Carter Sezon 1 Odcinek 5 (2015-02-03) *Ant-Man **Ant-Man (2015-07-16) w scence po napisach *Avengers **Avengers (2012-04-25) **Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015-04-23) *Captain America Games **Captain America: Super Soldier **Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game (2014-04-04) *Captain America: First Vengeance **Captain America: First Vengeance #1 (2011-05-04) **Captain America: First Vengeance #2 (2011-05-18) **Captain America: First Vengeance #3 (2011-06-15) **Captain America: First Vengeance #4 (2011-06-29) *Cap and Thor! Avengers **Cap and Thor! Avengers #1 (2011-06-06) *Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week **Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week #1 (2012-02-05) **Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week #4 (2012-04-18) *Kapitan Ameryka **Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie (2011-07-22) **Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz (2014-04-04) *Marvel One-Shot **Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter (2013-09-24) }} Kategoria:Złotowłose postacie Kategoria:Niebieskookie postacie Kategoria:Nadludzie (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Kawalerzy (Ziemia-13122) Kategoria:Amerykanie (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Powszechnie znane postacie (Ziemia-199999) Kategoria:Postacie (Ziemia-199999)